


Head Pats

by Symphoenae



Series: Gift Fic Universe [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff fest, I just love them a lot, I wanted to get some Prompts done before they clutter my head, More Fluff, another ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: Rayla had gotten into the habit of being a clingy little elf the moment her and Callum were left alone for longer than five minutes. At first, she was completely overtaken by her own embarrassment about it, but as the days passed and the behavior continued, she grew less self-conscious about it.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Gift Fic Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Head Pats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ac0531](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/gifts).



> Imagine me writing ficlets that aren't gifted to people cant be me  
> Also I promise im done for tonight I don't wanna flood the Rayllum tag with dumb little ficlets I just had to get some of these prompts out of my head before I forgot them entirely

Rayla had gotten into the habit of being a clingy little elf the moment her and Callum were left alone for longer than five minutes. At first, she was completely overtaken by her own embarrassment about it, but as the days passed and the behavior continued, she grew less self-conscious about it. But the embarrassment was definitely still there, even if it was less. That’s why Callum never overstepped the boundary and kept it between the two, as well as behind closed doors. Even if he wanted to gush about how cute his girlfriend could be in these private moments, he knew better than to ignore the ‘private’ part of it- lest he wanted a butterfly blade held to his neck and the sight of a new binding on Rayla’s arm. It was all jokes, but still.

All of this led to the present time, where Callum was sat in a reclined position, his back slouched against the headrest of his bed and his pillows, and his legs outstretched on top of his covers. He was  _ supposed  _ to be reading one of the books Ibis had given him before he returned to Katolis, Ezran and Rayla in tow. Key words being supposed to. Because that was absolutely not what he was doing at this current moment. Reason number one: a certain moonshadow elf was absolutely demanding his entire attention and if he even gave the discarded book another quick glance, he was sure the borderline cat in his lap would actually grow claws and shred the poor thing to pieces.

He wondered if all elves were this insistent on having their head petted. Add that concept to the list of ‘reasons why Rayla is basically a cat’. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that head pats weren’t as common a thing for elves, with their horns obscuring the tops of their heads way more than humans dealt with. Whenever Rayla was in the mood for feeling his fingers comb through her hair, she would go absolutely feral until he gave her what she wanted. Others might see it as a problem, but Callum found it entertaining, if not cute. He would joke to himself that of every human alive, he was the one who’d managed to end up with the most clingy moonshadow elf on the entire continent. Still, it was nice to think about how he had someone that loved him enough to want this much attention from him. Callum was more than happy to give her the physical affection she deserved. Though he always made sure to avoid touching her horns- they’d never really talked about that boundary and Callum wasn’t one to break them.

The sun was setting, as told by the golden light casting into the room through the window. Someone- probably Opeli- would come around soon to make sure he and Rayla didn’t miss dinner. Rayla would sink into the floor if Opeli caught the two of them like this- the same could be said even for Ezran. He didn’t fully understand why a quiet moment like this had to be a complete secret, but he supposed it was part of her culture. Nothing to fault her for. Ever since their first and last visit to the Silvergrove, Callum would accept any part of her culture that she wanted to hold on to- even if it was the more emotional parts. Asking her to change for him was out of the question.

Callum nearly lost his composure when he ran his hand close to one of Rayla’s ears, and in turn she reacted by shivering under the soft touch and letting out a tiny noise he could only describe as a literal mewl. Rayla felt his subdued giggles and she cracked an eye open to look up at him.

“You…” Callum broke off, a few snickers getting past his defenses. “Sorry. You made a noise. You sounded like a cat. I’m fully convinced that you are one now.”

Rayla groaned, her opened eye rolling in exasperation. “Callum I’m not a cat. I’m sorry that I enjoy the sensation of your good touches.”

“Good touches? Are we calling it that now?” Callum asked, genuinely curious.

Rayla’s exposed cheek flared slightly with heat. “W-well, what else am I supposed to call it? Saying it any other way sounds… wrong. Weird. Even the one I just said is a stretch. We can just forget about it, actually.”

“No, no, I get it.” Callum reassured quickly. “The idea of saying anything… intimate is what’s getting you all tongue-tied. That’s fine. You don’t have to worry about anything, Rayla. I’m not gonna tease you for saying anything that can be taken that far. We’re both trying to figure out how to say things we mean. Touching doesn’t have to be inherently intimate if you don’t want it to be.”

Rayla hummed into his chest. “This is why I love you. You’re always quick to quell the possible misunderstandings.”

“Yeah, because you don’t love me for anything else.” Callum teased lightly, continuing to comb his fingers through her soft, white hair.

“Untrue.” Rayla mumbled in a half-assed retort. “You never deny me my head pats. That’s also a plus.”

Callum snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too, also for completely superfluous reasons.”

It was at that point that the two of them heard an expected knock at the door- one of the guards summoning them to dinner on the behalf of Ezran. Wordlessly, the two untangled from each other and went on their way to the dining hall, hands sitting comfortably within the other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ac listen buddy ur rlly active on my fics and my friend's fics and while the group of us don't converse as much with u pls know we see and appreciate your active-ness here u go have a thing


End file.
